


Outerbanks Oneshots

by Itsjustmebobross



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjustmebobross/pseuds/Itsjustmebobross
Summary: TW:Mentions Of Abuse//Implied Abuse, Blood
Relationships: Kiara X JJ, Sarah x John B
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Outerbanks Oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW:Mentions Of Abuse//Implied Abuse, Blood

Kiara opens her front door shocked to find a bruised, bloodied, and teary-eyed JJ staring back at her.

"Hey, Kie," he says sniffling softly.

"Hey, baby," she replies while pulling him into her house.

"I didn't know where to go. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. I'm glad you came to me."

"P-Patch me up?" JJ says with a shaky voice.

"Of course. C'mon, let's go to the bathroom okay?" She says as she leads him up to her bathroom and closes the door.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. Can you take your shirt off for me?" She says as she squats down to grab her first aid kit.

JJ pulls off his shirt and climbs up on the counter.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asks softly as she unpacks everything.

"N-no..."

"Okay. That's fine." she picks up a cloth and wets it down with some rubbing alcohol. "This is probably going to hurt a lot. I'm sorry I'll try to make it quick."

She presses the cloth to a wound on his skin and uses her free hand to squeeze his hand. 

"It hurts, Kie," he says whimpering.

"I know baby. I know. You're doing so good though." She places a small kiss to his non-bruised cheek and looks down at a bruise mostly covered by his boxers and noticed small droplets of blood in various places on his jeans.

"Can I take off your pants? Make sure you're not bleeding down there."

"K-Kiara don't please... don't." he chokes back a sob.

"Baby, I really need to. Then we can get you showered up and into some clean pajamas. Some nice, warm, fresh out of the dryer pajamas."

"I-I can't," he says gasping softly and covering up his face with his hands letting out little sobs.

"JJ, hey look at me." She gently pulls his hands away from his face. "It's just me. Kie. I would never do anything to hurt you, okay? It's just me and you. You're safe."

"P-promise?" he sniffles.

"Yes, I promise." she gives him a soft smile.

"O-okay."

"Okay, I'm going to take them off now." She says as she slowly unbuckles his belt and slides off his pants. "See? You're okay."

"I-I'm okay," he whispers back to himself as Kiara glances over his thighs looking at the multiple wounds that were bleeding.

"JJ, what the hell happened?" she whispers.

"I-I don't know." he winced as she cleaned the cuts.

"I'm going to get you some pajamas okay? Get the bathwater to the temperature you want."

"Okay," he says and slides off the counter once she leaves.

He gets the bathwater to a good temperature and sits down on the edge.

Once Kie returns she sets down the clothes and pajamas on the counter.

"C-Can you put those salt things in it? The ones that smell like lavender?" 

"Of course." Kie closes the bathroom door and locks it before grabbing the Epsom salts from under her cabinet.

"Thank you." He says as he watches her pour a measuring cup full under the running water.

"You need to take off your underwear. I can put some bubbles in there so you can um... cover up if you want." 

"Yes please."

She grabs the bubble bath and runs it under the water until there's enough to cover his body before turning her back to him. "Okay um, get in and tell me when I can turn around."

JJ pulls off his underwear and gets in the tub, sighing softly as the warm water flows over his body. "Okay, you can look."

She turns around and slowly squats down next to the tub and pushes the hair out of his face. "Feel good?"

"Yeah." he gives her a soft smile and reaches one of his hands out from under the water to grab her hand.

"You're pretty cut up." she sighs and kisses his hand.   
  
"My dad." He said quietly.

"I thought you said he stopped..."

"I thought he did. Then tonight... that ended."

"What made him snap?"

"I don't know? That I was happy?" He sniffles.

"I'm sorry, JJ." she picks up a cup a fills it with some water and lets it run down his back to wash away any dried up blood.

"I hate him, Kiara. I hate him so much."

"I know you do."

"I wish he would've left me or something. Maybe I would be happy."

Kiara sets the cup down and wraps her arms around JJ tightly. "You deserve to be happy JJ. I want you to be happy, and I'm going to make sure you are. Somehow okay?"

JJ wraps his arms around her tightly, sobbing into her chest. "Why doesn't he love me? I just want him to love me." 

"Shh. It's okay." she takes one of her hands and soaps it up, running it over his back and stomach. "Let me rinse you off."

He pulls back and lets her use the cup to run warm water over him.

"I'll leave you to get dressed okay? Come to my room when you're done." she smiles at him softly.

"O-Okay."

She leaves him in the bathroom and walks to her room. She grabs one of her biggest blankets for them to share and puts one of her pillows on his side of the bed and lays down.

He comes into her room after getting dressed and lays down under the covers next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you JJ," she says wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too Kie." he buries his face into her neck, feeling safe in her arms.


End file.
